


The Best Thing

by 1dinourbed (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid!Fic, M/M, Mpreg, like this is seriously just fluffy fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1dinourbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a companion piece to The First Kiss Stole The Breath From My Lips(Why Did The Last One Tear Us Apart?) it's just really fluffy and their dads with another baby on the way. so warning for mpreg. </p><p>it's not that bad, i promise and i mean, everyone loves louis and harry parenting fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but i wanted to get this out here before i try to start working on a new oneshot. this was a excuse just to write fluff and mpreg. if you haven't read the chaptered story this goes along with, you might want to but you don't have to.
> 
> i tend to always write when i'm injured or sick. i burnt 2 of my fingers today in cooking class so i'm in pain. 
> 
> anyways, if you haven't seen my post about voting for what you want me to write next, go look at it and vote.
> 
> as always, i love feedback so kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> the title is literally something i came up with from the top of my head and it has nothing to do with the story.
> 
> enjoy babies(:

"Papa!"

Harry grins as his two year old son, Alex, comes toddling towards him. He's the spitting image of Louis. He has those bright blue eyes and that caramel hair. He's got a temper to match but he's also the sweetest little thing you'll ever have the pleasure to meet.

"Hey, buddy!" Harry grins and picks Alex up, chuckling when he lets out a little squeal.

"Where's dada?" Alex asks. He's a curious little boy for his age. Always wanting to know where people are and what they're doing.

"Look behind you, bub." Harry says. Alex whips his head around so fast that Harry panics for a moment but when he hears Alex's happy little yell, he calms down. Alex practically flings himself out of Harry's arms to get to his daddy.

He wobbles over to Louis and wraps himself around his legs. Louis smiles and pets his hair, "Good morning, bug."

"Mornin' dada!" Alex sing-songs. He gives Louis one last kiss on the leg before he wobbles off to the living room mumbling about his trucks. Harry smirks and watches him walk off.

"That boy, I swear." Harry mumbles before leaning over to kiss Louis. His hands drop down to Louis' swollen tummy. He's eight months along and Harry's so excited. They have no idea what the gender is because they wanted it to be a secret. They know that Louis could go into labor at any moment since Alex was two months early.

"Mmm, he's your son. Speaking of, little bean here won't stop kicking." Louis says. He was so ecstatic when he found out he was pregnant again. His family is his everything. He really hopes this baby will have Harry's eyes.

Harry leans down so he's eye level with Louis' stomach and whispers, "Quit kicking your daddy, little bean. It hurts him."

Louis loves this boy so much he could cry sometimes.

After everything went down back in high school, they were inseperable. They've been married for three years, but have been together for five. They have a family together and they both have pretty nice jobs. Harry's a photographer and Louis is lawyer, but he's taking time off since he looks like he's about to pop.

"You sap, stop it."

They both startle when they hear a loud cry come from the living room. Harry races in there and finds Alex sitting on the floor with tears streaming down his little face.

"What happened?" Harry gets concerned. Alex never cries, even when he was a newborn, he never cried.

"Hurt my head, papa." Alex sobs out. Harry scoops him up in his arms and kisses him all over until he's giggling and happy again. 

"All better?"

"Yep, all better papa!"

Louis comes into the room and sits down on the couch, smiling at the sight in front of him. "Hey, how about we call Uncle Zayn and Uncle Liam and see if they want to come over?"

"Yeah!" Alex shouts. He loves Liam and Zayn. Although, whenever he sees Niall he tends to get a lot happier. Probably because Niall always has toys for him.

"Great! I'll go call them," Harry tells Louis. He sets Alex down beside Louis and goes into the kitchen to get the phone. He makes a quick call to Zayn and talks to him for a while before walking back into the living room. The sight he's met with makes his heart swell. Alex is laying on his stomach and kissing Louis' swollen stomach, he's also mumbling a bunch of nonsense. "Uh, their own the way."

"That's good." Louis says. He's rubbing a hand a over Alex's head. Harry can't help but walk over and settle in beside Louis. He puts his hand near Alex's head and starts rubbing smoothing circles into Louis' tummy. He can't help but smile. He loves his family so much.

*******

Harry is about to pull his hair out. His son is a fucking menace. He blames Louis.

"Alex, please put that down." Harry begs. Alex is running around as fast as he can on his wobbly toddler legs, he's also trying to knock down or grab everything he can find.

"No!" Alex squeals, looking at his papa and laughing.

Harry lets out a huff and runs his hand across his face, shaking out his hair. "Quit it or no ice cream for dessert." 

"Don't care, papa."

That's the fifth time Harry's threatened to take away something and each time Alex says he doesn't care. He should've left him with Zayn and Liam today.

Louis went out with his mum and Lottie to do some baby shopping which left Harry in charge of Alex and normally Harry loves spending time with his baby boy. But, no. Not today, because today Alex has decided to become a little demon. Harry suddenly gets an idea and smiles.

"Alright, fine. If you don't stop I'll just call daddy," he shrugs his shoulders and smirks when Alex drops the toy car he was throwing.

"No, no call dada," Alex says shaking his head. He loves Louis so much and literally sobs whenever Louis fusses at him. "I sowwy, papa."

Harry relaxes just a bit and startles when Louis comes bounding through the door, shopping bags in both of his hands. "Jesus, Lou. You shouldn't be carrying all those bags. You're about to bust any day now."

"I'm pregnant, Harold. I'm not disabled," Louis sighs. Harry's so protective. He can't even reach up to grab something without Harry worrying. "Anyways, what'd you two get up to while I was gone?"

Harry looks at Alex and laughs at the puppy dog look he's giving him. He learned that from Liam. He learned how to glare from Cher, whose glare is so bad it makes you wish you were dead. 

"We just watched a movie." he says instead of telling Louis what actually happened. Alex will probably get in more trouble another time this week as it is.

"Yeah, dada! We watched spwiderman." Alex toddles up to Louis so he can get his normal kiss hello. Louis' gotten too big to be bending down though. 

"Awesome buddy."

Harry shakes his head at his family and smiles to himself. Lord help him is all he has to think. "I'm going to cook dinner."

"Alright, love." Louis pecks him on the lips before leading Alex into the living room to watch Peppa Pig. Harry rolls his eyes and starts on the lasagne. 

******

"Harry! Harold, Haz, H. Harry, wake your arse up!" Louis moans, grabbing a pillow and slapping Harry with it.

Harry jerks awake and groans. "Whassit?"

"The baby is coming." 

"Shit. Okay, calm down. Let me just grab our stuff and alert the family," Harry gets out. He's panicking. The baby wasn't due for another week. He jumps up and starts grabbing stuff, sending out a mass text to his family and friends. "Wait, let me get Alex."

Once Harry gets Alex strapped into his carseat and Louis buckled in, he's literally speeding to the hospital with Louis praying for his life and Alex sleeping calmly in the backseat.

When they get to the hospital, Harry rushes them in. The nurse gets them into a room and his mum is already there so she takes Alex who immediately starts crying because he can hear Louis moaning in pain.

They wait for three hours until the doctor comes in and says it's time for them to do the C-section. Harry holds Louis' hand the whole time, almost fainting when he looks down and sees all the blood. 

His eyes well up when he hears the first soft little cries of his baby.

"It's a healthy little girl!" Dr. Johnson shouts.

Harry lets out a huge breath and when they hand her over to Louis, they both start sobbing uncontrollably.

******

It's later when their in the hospital room with the baby asleep that they realise they haven't picked a name. All their family members and friends have already met the newest addition, all of them cooing over her. When they showed her to Alex he just looked at her disinterestedly and simply pitched a fit when they tried to take him away from Louis. He's curled up on Harry's lap now, playing with Harry's bracelet.

"We need to name her." He says. He's thought of a few names and he knows that Louis hasn't. Name picking isn't his forte. 

"Hmm, yeah. Have you thought of anything?" Louis asks. He's got her wrapped up in a blanket and she's staring back them curiously. She has Louis' hair and right now her eyes are blue like the ocean, but they might change the older she gets. She's pink and so tiny. She's wrapped her tiny little hand around Harry's finger and Harry is in awe that he's made such a beautiful family.

"I really love the name Adalynn Rose." Harry whispers, careful not to disturb the calm silence in the room.

"Adalynn Rose...I like it," Louis agrees, looking at her and smiling. "What about you little lady, do you like it?"

She just smiles up at them and sneezes.

"I guess that's settled. Welcome to the family, Adalynn Rose." Louis pets his knuckle across her cheek and smiles when she lets out little baby gurgles. "We make beautiful kids."

"Yeah we do. I love you so much, Lou. You've given me this perfect family. You're just...I just really love you," Harry chokes out. He's been emotional ever since Adalynn was delivered. It isn't about to stop now.

"You sap. I love you too, though. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me besides Alex and Adalynn," Louis murmurs, pulling Harry down for a quick peck, careful not to wake up Alex who has fell asleep with a fist wrapped around Harry's shirt sleeve.

Harry smiles and leans up. He looks around at his family. He has an amazing husband who he wouldn't give up for anything and two beautiful kids he'd give his life for. He really couldn't have asked for a better life.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr; 1dinourbed
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> i love you all(:


End file.
